Childhood Promises
by HariyPalmTreeXXX
Summary: this fanfic is about boomer and bubbles making a promise when they were little and later on, when they are older they have troubles fufiling they're promise. BubblesxBoomer rated T for safety.
1. Pinky Swear

**Author's Note: Hello, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it. This takes place when they were around five. They don't have their powers during this story, so I'm trying to make this story as realistic as i can. Please try to enjoy yourself.**

It was a quiet, cold snowy morning. She just woke up from a nightmare that kept replaying over and over again. Bubbles took a look at the little clock on the wall. It was about 6, everyone was still fast asleep. She put on some clothes and slipped on some shoes and headed out across the street to the park.

Bubbles sat down on a park bench and watched dawn come. It was a breathtaking site. The snow looked so white and beautiful. Watching the sun rise and looking at the snow always made her feel a little better, but she still couldn't help thinking about what happened that dreadful day. She sat up and started making a snowman of her father, her sisters, and her mother… She's not here anymore… Their mother had died in a car crash, because she pushed Bubbles out of the way so she wouldn't get harmed. It was a terrible, bloody site, Blossom and Buttercup witnessed it as well.

"Why, why, why? Why did I have to see it? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't God take me instead of her? Why am I always the useless one who always needs someone to protect me?" She thought to herself.

Bubbles felt tears welling up in her eyes and started crying her eyes out. "Sniffle, sniff… Mommy… I'm so sorry… Please don't leave us…. Please..."

"Crying for your mommy, eh?" said a boy's voice out of nowhere. Bubbles looked up at the boy; he had kind of curly hair and a dark shade of blue in his eyes and looked about her own age..

"Come on, don't be such a crybaby. I can't stand it when girls start crying."

Has he been watching her the whole time? Bubbles immediately became embarrassed and flushed red. He was probably going to make fun of her, like typical boys around their age would, but he didn't.

"Who-o a-re you?" Bubbles asked as she was hiccupping.

"I'm Boomer, and you?"

"Bubbles, wh-at do y-ou w-ant?"

"Just strolling around and I just happened to come across you. Why are you crying?" Boomer frowned.

"My mommy is gone and she can't come back." Tears started to well up again, but Boomer clamped his hand over her mouth so she stopped.

"Please don't cry anymore." Boomer was getting quite tired of the crying and the whining.

"Well it's not like you understand! I bet your mommy is safe and sound in your home!" Bubbles started to get angry.

"You're right, I don't understand… You see, I don't have any family except for my brothers, so I don't know what's it like to lose somebody, but it's lonely. We have to stay at a orphanage and they don't treat us well." Boomer sighed and noticed that Bubbles got kind of wide eyed.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know… It's just that ever since my mommy's death, it's been really hard for me and my family."

"It's okay. I'm not mad." He blushed. She was a really cute girl.

Bubbles sat in a swing and Boomer sat in another and they started talking.

"Aren't you sad that you have no family cept your brothers?" Bubbles asked.

"No not really." Boomer replied.

"Why should I be sad if I don't even know them?" Boomer sighed.

"Oh..."

Boomer got off the swings and Bubbles felt something cold hit her. She turned around and found Boomer with a grin on his face.

"Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!" She shouted as she prepared a snowball to throw at Boomer.

Boomer stuck his tongue out at Bubbles.

"Heh! You can't hit…" Boomer was interrupted with a snowball to his face.

"Ha! Got ya!" Bubbles giggled.

"Why you…" Boomer grabbed a bunch of snow together and threw it at Bubbles.

The snowball fight lasted for about an hour. It was the first time Bubbles has laughed in months! She was actually having fun and not feeling so guilty for once.

Boomer looked at the clock pole it was almost 8 and he would get punished if they find out he's not in his room, because 8 was the time everyone was supposed to wake up. He really didn't want to leave though.

"Well I'd better get back to the orphanage." Boomer told Bubbles.

Bubbles became disappointed that he had to leave. She was really starting to like him. Boomer noticed the sad and disappointed look on Bubbles' face.

"Don't worry we'll see each other again someday." He took off his necklace and put it in Bubbles' hand. It was a silver cross necklace.

"Why are you giving me this?" Bubbles stared at Boomer in curiosity; he gave her a warm smile.

"I've decided, lets get married when we get older."

"Huh?" Okay, now she was a little confused.

"I know we just met, but I think I love you, I guess its love at first site?" he confessed, as he blushed.

"Promise you're not lying?" She held out her pinky.

"Pinky swears." He kissed her on the forehead and ran off.

As he was running off he yelled to Bubbles, "Stay strong!"

Bubbles stood there blushing madly. She examined the necklace and saw that it had Boomer's name engraved in the back. She put on the necklace and smiled once more. This was the first time in months that she felt truly happy.

"Mommy, I think I'm in love." She whispered to herself.

At that time, she swore she saw her mother standing before her happy to see her happy. Since that one morning, she swore to herself to stay strong for Boomer, her family, and for herself.


	2. What are you doing now?

It's been eleven years since that meeting with Boomer. Bubbles was already 16 years old and in her junior year of her high school career. She has never went out with any guy. Other guys just didn't seem to match up with that boy she met so many years ago. Bubbles has also gotten a lot stronger physically and emotionally over the years. She is also smart, but not as intelligent as her eldest sister, Blossom. She has also grown into a fine young lady, slender soft body, long blonde hair, and pleasant facial features. She is well mannered, but can get a little mean if messed with or if annoyed.

Since it has been 11 years and Boomer has not seen Bubbles at all. He seems to have completely forgotten the whole thing. He's also 16 (a few months older than Bubbles though.) He's gone out with other people and currently has a girlfriend named Carly. A pretty and nice brunette. He and his brothers don't live in a orphanage anymore. His eldest brother Brick, turned 18 and bought a new home for all of them in Townsville, but since they still haven't got parents they all have to get part-time jobs. Boomer is a nice guy but when he gets angry, he kicks ass. He grew up splendidly, his height has gone up a lot, he has a nice fit body, and he has a very handsome face.

**At the Rowdyruff's new home….**

"Isn't this place nice? It took me forever to earn enough for this place." Brick said while bringing in boxes into the bare apartment.

"Yeah, I guess, but now I won't be able to see Carly as much anymore." Boomer sighed.

"Hey at least we finally get our own rooms, jeez it was annoying sharing with you, you kept on being such clean freak. Clean this and that. Blah blah." Butch said as he just came in.

"It's not my fault, you're such a pig. Jeez it's disgusting. Last week I found a half eaten pizza under my bed and it had bugs and mold all over it." Boomer shuddered as he thought about.

Brick frowned and said. "Ew, dude."

"Whatever." he scoffed.

After that conversation, they silently started working on unpacking their stuff in the empty apartment, since they knew talking would only slow them down. After hours of unpacking, setting up beds, hanging up clothes, etc, they were done. Since Boomer, was the only one who knew how to cook, he decided to make dinner for him and his brothers, it was already 8 anyway. After 30 minutes, he set up three plates of spaghetti and meatballs and a glass of water next to each plate.

"Hey that smells pretty good, spaghetti tonight huh?" Brick asked as he came into the kitchen and sat around the small table.

" Yeah there was nothing else so tomorrow I have to go and take a trip to the store." Boomer replied.

Butch came in and sat next to Brick. He was oddly quiet, he must've been tired.

"Hey Brick, do you know what school me and Butch are going to now?" asked Boomer.

"Uh, yeah. It's called Townsville High."

After Butch's long silence, he finally spoke. "So, you know when school's starting over here?"

Brick took out a paper out of his pocket and checked it.

"School's starting in two weeks, for you guys." Said Brick.

Boomer's eyebrows rose and said. "We just finished school like a month ago, ah that sucks."

Butch frowned and said. "GOD DAMMIT."

"Well college starts for me next week, so you guys are luckier than me." Brick replied tiredly.

Boomer sat there pretty bummed. They finally found a nice place near Brick's new college and school just had to be in two weeks. Finding jobs are going to take a lot of time, getting registered for a new school, and getting supplies are gonna take some time and money as well. Boomer wasn't even sure that he could go and see his old friends or Carly in Citysville. He was frustrated as well, but he decided to keep it to himself and started eating his spaghetti.

This was going to be a long two weeks.

**At the Powerpuff's Residence…**

"Ah I can't wait till my first day of college next week. This is so exciting!" Blossom said as she was twirling around the living room.

"I'm not too excited for school." Bubbles remarked.

She was watching Buttercup playing Resident Evil 4 on the wii.

"Hey watch out for that Iron Maiden!" exclaimed Bubbles.

"I can't! The nun chuck won't work!" Buttercup panicked as she was trying to run away from the creature in the game. After futile attempts to run away from the creature, Bubbles noticed that the nun chuck wasn't connected to the wii remote.

"Idiot, the nun chuck isn't even connected to the wii remote."

"Who are you calling an idiot? Well you're a more of an idiot than I am."

"Whatever, gimmie that. I'm gonna play now and by the way I make better grades than you."

After a few minutes Bubbles successfully defeated the Iron Maiden and got to a cut scene, then later saved the game.

"Wow, er…. Ok…" Blossom said as she watched her sisters play the gory game. "Why don't we all watch a movie or something?"

"Nah.", Buttercup and Bubbles said at the same time.

"Ugh…" Blossom scoffed.

"What?" asked Buttercup.

"Nothing at all, just play your game."

"Hey actually, lets all go to the mall and go shopping or get a haircut or something since school's coming up." Suggested Bubbles.

Buttercup put down the game and agreed. She needed a haircut and some new clothes anyway.

"Yes, thank you! I was getting bored of watching you two playing that horrid game anyway."

"Alright then lets hurry up and get this over with." Said Buttercup.

Bubbles shut the door and locked the door. After Bubbles was done, she hopped into the car with Blossom and Buttercup and they drove off. They came back a couple of hours later with new haircuts and shopping bags.

They went into their rooms and set down their shopping bags. Bubbles and Blossom tried on their new clothes in Bubbles' Room. Buttercup opened the door and asked, "Hey guys, I'm gonna order pizza, what do you want?"

"I want cheese." Said Bubbles.

"Pepperoni!" exclaimed Blossom.

"Alright I guess I'll order half and half."

"Don't forget to ask for change." Blossom reminded Buttercup.

"Yeah, yeah you don't have to tell me."

Blossom and Bubbles continued on trying on clothes and picking stuff to wear on the first day of school. Bubbles doesn't really care much for school, but she always wants to look good.

Bubbles picked out and tried on a baby blue and white striped shirt and a blue plaid skirt, with her new black flats with blue floral designs on it. It somehow matched with her necklace. For her hairstyle, she put two stylish low pigtails. She looked rather stunning.

Blossom picked out and tried on a pink tank top with a hearts on it, a red cropped jacket over it and a pink mini skirt with her new pink flats with a bow at the ends of both shoes. For her hairstyle she just tied her hair in an ponytail with a red ribbon since she has extremely long but beautiful hair. She also looked beautiful.

While they were admiring themselves, they heard Buttercup's voice call saying, " Hey, Blossom! Bubbles! Get your asses down here the pizza's here!"

"Ok, we're coming down! Bubbles you coming?"

"Yeah, give me a minute."

Bubbles changed out of her new clothes to some more comfortable clothes and looked at the necklace Boomer gave her so many years ago. She thought of how Boomer was doing and how much she wanted to meet him again. She sighed.

"…"

"Boomer, I wonder what you're doing right now..."


	3. Finally

Bubbles woke up right away when her alarm rang off. It was already the first day of her junior year. She tossed her baby blue sheets over and got out of bed groggily. She slowly made her way to the bathroom to brush her hair, wash her face, and brush her teeth. As soon as Bubbles was done, she put on the outfit she picked out two weeks ago and started fixing her hair, her make-up, and adjusted her necklace. Soon she was done and went downstairs to get a bowl of cereal. When she came downstairs she found her father sleeping with his head on the kitchen table full of paperwork, he was a scientist after all. Bubbles smiled and went to wake him up.

"Dad, dad, wake up. You can't sleep down here, you should sleep in your bed."

SNORE

"Dad? Wake up!"

SNNNOOOOOORREEEE

"WAKE UP!!!"

"Huh? Oh Bubbles, I'm so sorry. I'm just so exausted. I have so much work to do these days."

He looked up at Bubbles with a tired face and yawned. "It's the first day, do you guys want me to take you to school?"

"Its okay dad, we're not babies anymore, plus it's a waste of gas money. We can just take the bus."

"Are you sure?"

"It's alright; I think it'll be better for you to rest anyway."

"Okay, see you guys later then. YAWN."

Her father went upstairs and into his room to rest. Bubbles noticed he left his paperwork all over the dining table. So she cleaned up the papers into a neat pile and placed it on the glass table in the living room.

"Jeez dad, take it easy. You're gonna kill yourself with all this work..."

Bubbles then got a bowl of cereal and started eating it. She looked at the clock it was 6 and the bus didn't come till 6:30.

"Buttercup's probably not awake yet. I'd better go and wake her up. Ugh." Bubbles said to herself.

Five minutes before the bus comes Buttercup comes running downstairs with her hair messy and her clothes terribly wrinkly.

"Hey douchebag, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did but you didn't wake up. God, you sleep like a pig." Bubbles rolled her eyes.

Buttercup scoffed. "Whatever, lets get going!"

The two ran out, and made it just in time. Bubbles sat next to Buttercup in seat 7 on the left side. After they took their seats the bus started to move and Bubbles started fixing Buttercup's fairly messy hair and straightened out her Gir shirt so her sister looked nice. Now that Bubbles looked at her, Buttercup looked a lot prettier with her hair nice and combed. Bubbles proceeded into combing her hair out as well since all that rushing made her hair all messy. After a few minutes of that, everyone was silent, nobody really talked in the morning since usually everyone's really tired.

About three stops later, two unfamiliar guys came on the bus. One had jet black hair, he was wearing a black "The Beatles" t-shirt and wore dark green skinny jeans, had black converse and had noticeably dark emerald eyes. He looked like a senior in high school. The other guy looked a little younger than the dark haired boy. He had dirty blonde hair that curled at the ends and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue, dark blue checkered shirt, dark blue jeans, and black vans with blue shoe laces. They sat down together on the seat across where Bubbles and Buttercup were sitting.

After taking a good look at them, Bubbles turned and was surprised to see Buttercup smiling and looking dazed.

"Huh? Buttercup? What's wrong with you?" asked Bubbles.

Buttercup snapped back to reality and blushed. Then she whispered to Bubbles saying. "That punk looking guy over there is really hot!"

"Aww!" Bubbles giggled.

"What? What's so funny?" Buttercup frowned.

"Nothing, it's just been a while since I've seen you fall head over heals for a guy."

Buttercup turned away when she say that the guy noticed that she was looking at him.

Buttercup sighed. "Whatever, I know I don't really have a chance with guys like him"

"Oh, don't say that. You're one of the most beautiful people I know." Bubbles smiled.

"Ugh."

"Alright, alright."

Ten minutes later they arrived at the school. The bus dropped off the teens and drove off. Bubbles and Buttercup took out their schedules. They didn't really bother look at them till now.

Buttercup's Schedule:

Grade 12

1st Period: Team Sports

2nd Period: Mechanical Drafting

3rd Period: Trig

4th Period: LA

5th Period: Lunch

6th Period: Home Ec.

7th Period: Political Systems/Economics

Bubble's Schedule:

Grade 11

1st Period: Honors Spanish

2nd Period: U.S. Government

3rd Period: Art

4th Period: Honors Algebra 3

5th Period: Physics

6th Period: Lunch

7th Period: LA

"Aw… That sucks we don't have any classes together, not even lunch period…" Bubbles sighed disappointed.

"Ah, it's cool. We see each other at home all the time anyway. Well I'm off to the cafeteria to get breakfast."

"Alright see you later." Bubbles waved and walked away to meet up with some of her friends.

Both Butch and Boomer walked off the bus and stood in front of one of the school's huge buildings. They marveled at how much bigger this school is than the one in Citysville. Not many people lived in Citysville so it was a very small town, despite the name. They took out their schedules, since they didn't really bother till now.

Butch's Schedule:

Grade 12

1st Period: Band

2nd Period: Trig

3rd Period: LA

4th Period: Technology Education

5th Period: Lunch

6th Period: Team Sports

7th Period: Political Systems/Economics

Boomer's Schedule:

Grade 11

1st Period: U.S. Government

2nd Period: Physics

3rd Period: Art

4th Period: Algebra 3

5th Period: Home Ec.

6th Period: Lunch

7th Period: Honors LA

After they were done looking at each others schedules, a girl walking by caught Butch's eye. A girl with black hair down to her shoulders with her bangs in front of whole forehead was walking by, with a Gir t-shirt, dark green shorts, black knee high socks, and a pair of black converse shoes with writing all over it. She had really pretty light green eyes. She had a very attractive and athletic looking body as well, so Butch decided he was interested enough to talk to her.

"Well see you later bro, I'm gonna try to catch up with that hottie over there." Butch took off to catch up with the girl.

Boomer had no idea where his 1st period class was, so he went to ask the girl that was walking in front of him. He tapped on the girl's shoulder and she turned to look at him. She was pretty and had very light blue eyes.

"Hey, um… Do you know where this class is?" He pointed to his 1st Period on the schedule.

"Yeah, just go to the second floor of that building and find a room that has the number 224 on the door." She informed while pointing at a tall building.

"Alright thanks." He walked away to the tall building

As Boomer was walking to his U.S. Government class he was thinking how a long time ago he and his brothers used to live in the orphanage here in Townsville, before they had to transfer to the one in Citysville. Townsville sure has changed since the last time they lived here. There was one other thing, Boomer felt like he was forgetting. Maybe it was the weather? Who knew? So he just shrugged it off.

"Dammit! Where is the stupid class?" he thought in his head. After a few minutes, Boomer finally takes a look beside him. "Oh…" He sighed in frustration; this school was just much too big for him.

Boomer walked into the classroom, it was relatively small and had several student desks and a teacher's desk in the corner. He wasn't too sure so he decided to ask the teacher where to sit down at. The teacher looked at him with his beady eyes, and the wrinkles on his forehead furrowed. He was an old and fat man. "Oh um… Yes, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, do you know where I'm supposed to sit at?"

"Yes, okay, let me take a look at my seating chart." He flipped through his binder and eventually found the seating chart. "What's your name sonny?"

"Boomer Olden."

"You have quite an odd name."

"Yeah, I get that a lot from people."

"Well your seat is on the first row, 3 seats down."

"Kay, thanks."

After an hour of class, the bell rang and he went to ask his teacher where his next class was. He then had to walk across to another building and walk all the way down the steps. On the way there he saw that nice, pretty girl that gave him directions to his 1st period class, but she looked angry so he didn't bother saying hi. Physics was the most boring class he's had yet, his teacher, Ms. Parker seemed like a tolerable teacher. After an hour of Physics class, he went to ask Ms. Parker where he could find his art class. When he arrived to his art class he asked the teacher where his seat would be. She looked young and fresh and smile. "You can sit where ever you want, it'll be your permanent seat for the rest of the year though."

"Thanks." Boomer took a seat in the back table and was staring at his schedule. As minutes passed by, the classroom was getting more and more filled up with students, mostly with juniors and seniors. Nobody sat next to him for some reason though. Then a second later he saw the girl from earlier walk in and she took a seat next to him.

Boomer smiled and said, "Hey."

"Hi" the girl replied.

Bubbles noticed it was that new guy who rode her bus again, but she didn't really care. She was still pissed at what happened earlier in her U.S. Government class. Her arch nemesis, Heather had talked shit about her and when she was trying to defend herself she's the one who got in trouble. After that class, Heather walked in front of her and splashed some water from her water bottle on Bubbles' shirt. Bubbles wanted to beat the crap out of her so bad. She planned to do so after school. She calmed herself down finally, and put her head on the table and took a quick nap. The teacher started taking attendance and Bubbles woke up when she called her name.

"Bubbles Utonium?" The teacher called out.

"Here."

After taking attendance, the teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Croft. Mrs. Croft explained the things they were going to be doing this semester. She explained about drawing/sketching, pottery, painting, sculpture, etc. Mrs. Croft handed out blank sheets of paper to everyone and instructed the students to draw whatever they wanted so she could see how skillful they were. Bubbles picked up a pencil and started sketching right away.

After a few minutes, Boomer looked over at Bubbles' paper and saw a beautifully drawn young woman.

"Bubbles, right?"

"Um… Yeah that's right."

"You're pretty good at drawing. Who's that supposed to be?"

"Thanks, I've been drawing for a long time now and that's supposed to be my mom." Bubbles looked at his paper it was a picture of the other guy on the bus with him and another guy that she didn't see. It was beautifully shaded and had clean lines.

"You draw pretty good yourself."

"Thanks, I've been drawing for a long time too. This is a picture of my brothers, Butch and Brick."

"Oh well, it turned out great."

"Thanks. Oh by the way I haven't properly introduced myself."

"It's cool." Bubbles was fixed on finishing drawing her picture.

"Well, the name's Boomer." He grinned and pointed at himself.

Bubbles stopped dropped her pencil, with her eyes wide. She just couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. She turned to look at him. He had blond hair and those same dark blue eyes like the boy she remembered so clearly. There was a low possibility that another guy was named Boomer too. So could it actually be him?

"Boomer…?"

"Yup that's me, what's wrong?"

Bubbles acted on impulse and quickly embraced him. Everyone stared. Boomer was shocked and confused, he didn't know what was going on.


	4. Not so bad

**Author's Note: ATTENTION PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY BEFORE I EDITED IT. I rewrote the story a little to so it could make a little bit more sense. Well noot really, just Brick and Blossom don't go to the same school as the other four people. Oh yeah i think i fixed the repeating of chapter two so tell me if it's still not fixed. I'm sorry for all this inconvenience.  
**

**. **

"What are you doing?" Boomer asked in shock.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I just…" Bubbles flushed red with embarrassment.

"Boomer, I really need to talk to you about something after class."

"Um… Okay then…"

Everyone went back to doing their work and was gossiping about what happened. Bubbles was so embarrassed about the incident that just happened, she really didn't want to talk to him about it, but at the same time she did. She was afraid he didn't remember or if he did, she didn't want him to think that she was like all obsessed over him or something like that, but she had to know. After that long awkward hour of art, she and Boomer talked outside of the classroom. Bubbles gulped.

"Listen, about the whole thing that happened back there… I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything."

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"Boomer, did you uh… um… used to live in Townsville?"

Boomer raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"It is him." Bubbles thought to herself.

"Do you remember a girl, in the park? Like you know, the weather was snowy?" Bubbles gulped again.

"Wait what?" Boomer looked really confused.

Bubbles didn't really want to make herself look stupid but she had to ask and it seemed like the only way to was to be straight-forward about it. Bubbles took a deep breath and sighed.

"It was 11 years ago; I'm hoping you'd remember… It was a snowy day and I was sitting in the park crying because my mom died and you came along… We talked about a lot of things, um… Like about our personal stuff with our families. You really made me feel a whole lot better about myself and when I was talking to you, I learned a lot…" Bubbles face flushed red with embarrassment.

A spark lit up in Boomer's head. Maybe that was what he felt like he was forgetting. Now that she tells him, it does kind of ring a bell. "Uh, yeah! It does kind of ring a bell!"

"A long time ago… You told me… That you loved me, and um… That you wanted to get married when we were older. I tried dating other people but, you know… They just didn't seem quite... Right." Bubbles felt dumb for telling him that.

"Okay, wait… WHAT did I say?" Boomer was really surprised he didn't really recall that.

Bubbles felt a jolt of pain in her chest. She felt so embarrassed. She knew she shouldn't have told him that, but she had to anyway. She really wanted to cry, but she wouldn't allow it. At least, not in front of Boomer.

"Look, I'm sorry… I don't really remember that and I'm already seeing someone else… Sorry, I hope we can still be friends." Boomer felt really bad.

"No it's fine… I'm going to go to class, I'll see you later." Bubbles walked away from him as quickly as she could.

Bubbles felt so dumb. "I should've known, he'd forgotten me by now. I shouldn't have held him so close to my heart for so long. I'm so fucking stupid!" She thought to herself. The next two periods felt so long to Bubbles, she just wanted to go home and be alone. She didn't care about settling things with Heather after school anymore, she just wanted to be alone.

After Bubbles' 5th period class, she had her lunch period. She didn't feel like eating anything, and just wanted to be alone. She sat away from her friends and just sat on a random empty seat and sat there. She noticed right away that Boomer was standing just a table across her. He was staring at her. Bubbles couldn't take it anymore so she took her backpack and went to the girl's bathroom, sat in a stall and started crying. She cried until she was sick of it and came out of the stall. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked horrible. Make-up was dripping from crying, and her eyes were red and puffy. Luckily, she brought some make up remover with her and used that and splashed her face with water. The bell rung and she packed up and went to finish the rest of her day.

When Bubbles came on the bus she saw Buttercup sitting next to Boomer's brother. Buttercup seemed to be enjoying herself while talking to him. Bubbles saw that there was no other empty seat left so she had to sit next to Boomer. She didn't feel like crying anymore but it still hurt pretty bad being near him.

"I have the shittiest luck today." Bubbles thought to herself.

"Hey, look… I'm really sorry about what happened today. I really didn't mean to make you feel bad, I swear." Boomer looked concerned.

"It's okay." Bubbles replied.

After that they didn't talk at all. It felt like forever to get to her bus stop. She felt so relieved when she got off. As she was walking home with Buttercup they started talking.

"Hey Bubbles, how was your first day of school?"

"It went fine, how was yours?"

"Well, I didn't really like the school stuff but I got to talk to that really hot guy!" Buttercup smiled.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah! His name is Butch. He's actually in some of my classes… He's really cool and we have a whole bunch of things in common! Ah, you were right! Maybe I actually do have a chance with him!" Buttercup grinned even bigger.

"Oh, that's GREAT." Bubbles felt like shit.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?"

"None of your business."

"God damn. Calm your ass down."

"Buttercup, just shut the fuck up. I'm really not in a good mood."

"Hey don't give me your fucking mood swing shit, I didn't do anything wrong."

Bubbles took a deep breath. She really shouldn't took her anger out on Buttercup, she really didn't do anything wrong.

"I'm sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have took all my anger out on you."

Buttercup scoffed. "Whatever." And slammed the house door on Bubbles.

Bubbles sighed again. She really shouldn't let this whole thing bring her down so much. I mean what did she expect? She decided to forget about it but not talk to him unless she felt comfortable with it. She finally opened the door and went inside, feeling better.

Boomer felt really bad about what happened between him and Bubbles. He wanted to do something to make it up. He unlocked the apartment door and went inside, Butch followed him inside. They both put down their bags in a corner. Brick didn't seem to be home yet. It was 2:30 PM when they came home.

Boomer sat down on the small couch and Butch was rummaging through the fridge.

"How was your first day of school?" Boomer asked.

"It was pretty awesome; I got a new future girlfriend. She seems a lot different from a lot of other girls I dated. I like tough women, rawr."

"Ew. Ha ha ha."

"How was your first day?" Butch asked.

"Oh, it was fine, kind of bad."

"Bad?"

"Yeah, I mean this girl named Bubbles. She goes and comes up to me saying we met a long time ago. I guess that kinda sparked my memory a bit, but then she goes and says that I asked her to marry her and she still had feelings for me or whatever. I turned her down and she seemed so sad. I felt really bad, I still feel pretty bad."

"Damn dude, drama on the first day of school and in a school you haven't even gone to before."

"Yeah, my day was a little crazy." Boomer took a look at the clock, it was already 2:45, it was almost time for his part time job.

"Hey Butch, can you drive me to the Macy's?"

"Why?"

"It's almost time for my job, and I need to get there fast."

"Alright."

Boomer and Butch went all the way down the stairs and to the parking lot and got in the car. Butch miraculously drove Boomer barely on time for work. He thanked his brother, and quickly ran into the Macy's store while putting his Macy's vest on. He stood behind a cash register for about 5 long hours. When he got home he was pooped. He checked if he had any homework and went straight to sleep since there was none.

The next morning, when Bubbles got on the bus, she paid no attention to Boomer. Buttercup went to sit next to Butch and talked to him, usually she'd be sleeping in the bus since it's early in the morning; it was really weird seeing her so perky. During Bubbles' first two periods she really didn't care about Heather anymore. In 2nd period Bubbles' heard Heather talking bullcrap about her again. Bubbles went up to Heather and said "If you want to say something, don't talk about it to other people, say it to my face." Everyone was booing Heather as well, so Bubbles felt pretty satisfied so far in the morning; she still felt a little bad about the incident that happened between her and Boomer though. When she arrived at her art class she took her seat next to Boomer.

"Hi." Boomer greeted.

"Hey." Bubbles replied.

"Students, can I have your attention please?" Mrs. Croft said in a loud voice

Everyone's direction turned to the teacher.

"Okay, I'm going to be handing some notes, fill in the blanks as we go over them in this PowerPoint."

As she was going over the PowerPoint slowly, Bubbles started doodling all over the paper. Boomer tapped on her shoulder and showed her a picture he drew. It was a gorilla with really smiley face. It looked pretty realistic so it looked really weird and funny. Bubbles laughed a little. He really knows how to cheer a person up. Bubbles realized that she couldn't really stay mad at him. She still had feelings for him though, but she knew that she didn't really have a chance. So she decided to lock her feelings away and secretly love him. She'll just be his friend for now.

After doodling random pictures with Boomer all period, the bell rang.

"Ah, well see you later." Boomer smiled.

"Oh yeah, see you." Bubbles smiled back. She felt relieved that they were on a friendly terms again.

Bubbles' next two classes went pretty alright and passed by quickly. When lunch came, she got her lunch. It was a piece of pizza, chips, vanilla pudding, and chocolate milk. She found her two friends, Robin and Mac and sat next to them.

"Oh hey! I didn't see you yesterday! Where were you?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I was here but I didn't really notice you guys were here till today." Bubbles lied, she didn't want them to get worried and it was probably best they didn't know anyway.

"So what's up?" Mac asked.

"Oh nothing really, just school stuff."

Boomer walked into the cafeteria, he felt a lot better being on friendly terms with Bubbles again. He still didn't make any new friends besides Bubbles in this school yet. He was extremely shy. He saw Bubbles sitting with a girl with brown hair and blue eyes and a guy named Mac in his Physics Class. He decided to go ahead and sit with them. Boomer walked behind Bubbles and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh hey Bubbles, could I sit with you guys?"

"Yeah sure you can. Um… Hey everyone, this is my new friend Boomer."

"Hey, you're the guy in my Physics class." Mac pointed out.

"Um yeah, that's me."

"Hey my name's Robin."

"Cool."

"Oh yeah, we were just talking about a party I'm going to throw for my birthday next weekend, you can come along if you want." Offered Mac.

Well it was going to be on a weekend, and he didn't have his part-time job on Saturdays and Sundays anyway, so he was pretty sure he could come.

"Yeah sure, I'm pretty sure I can make it."

"Awesome."

After talking about the party with Mac, Robin, and Bubbles, it was already time to go to his last class of the day. Boomer was happy to make some new friends and was a little excited to go to the party. This year wasn't really turning out as bad as he thought it would, so far.

**Author's Note: I've tried my best _ Don't kill me! It was hard to come up with ideas for this chapter! Well I will try to upload the next chapter next weekend. Hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
